Changes of Fate Begins
by AnimeFan22198
Summary: BANG, BANG, BANG All the young girl could do was turn around and find… terrible summary but story should be good if you're interested.


**_A/N: This is my first fanfic story. Feel free to comment my story. Also if you do not like my story then read some other story because I don't care if hate it but for those who enjoy me story please give me ideas that may come in handy. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha *Tears***

**_Inner Beast_**

**_'_**_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Memories**

**_````````````````````````````Oxo``````````````````````````````_**

**No POV for now**

It was a sunny and it turned out to be a big day for a certain girl in a certain era. It was a big day for the girl because for one thing it was her 16th birthday and the other thing was a habit she happened to pick up from my mother: shopping!

The sun was just barely showing and the girl was up and super excited for the day to start. After a few hours flew by with her staring at her ceiling; waiting for any sign of someone awakening. It turned out to be her big sister who trying to sneak up on the girl but failed since her sister ended up tripping on a shoebox. As a result of the birthday girl's sister falling she erupted in laugh which was soon joined with her big sister.

"Happy 16th Birthday, little sister."

"Ane, what will we be doing today?" asked the ever curious teen.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is: you'll be shopping with mother for a while," she replies.

"Are you going to come or stay with Kazuhiko?" asked the 16 year old.

"I'm staying with Kazuhiko because I want you and mother to go without me. It would be nice to spend time with mother alone wouldn't it?" says the sister.

"Yeah it would be awesome hmmmm I wonder if I could take Mamoru…"

"Okay heh heh, you decide that while I get ready to go out." The sister says as she leaves the young girl in her room.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Sessome come downstairs unless you don't want to go shopping with me," says the pregnant woman.

"Sorry to keep you waiting momma but I had to make sure I put everything on correctly with the help of Rin," said Sessome who was walking down the stairs.

"Wow you a lot like your father except the mokomoko was on his shoulder and yours is on your waist like a belt but I love it and for once I don't have to worry about you having to cover marks since today also happens to be a feudal era festival today," Says the Sessome's mother.

" Yeah, I'm so happy I finally get to wear what father used to wear, by the way, momma where did you get this from I got to see if the different colors!" say Sessome.

"Well I have you know I made it myself and it is just like your uncle's fire rat robe that he used to wear," answers the mother.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you made this attire and with uncle's robes' material….. I can't believe you actually did that for me momma and now I will forever honor this gift as it should be since it was made the most powerful miko that has ever lived." Sessome said as she gave a bow to her mother.

"I swear you are too much like your father with all the honorifics. Enough talking we got a lot to do but before we leave your father wanted you to open one of his gifts since you opened one of mine."

"Okay which one do I open momma?" asked Sessome as she looks around the living room.

"Open this one." She points to the rectangular box next to her" I think you will love it." S

Sessome runs towards the box and rips it open. When her eyes land on her gift which is a sword but it is not just any sword, no sir, it was special sword indeed. It was a wonderful gift from both her mother and father. It was said that it was forged by Totosai, but that was not why the sword was so special to her, it was special to her because it held two of her father's powerful swords which were Tensaiga and Bakusaiga, then there was her mother's sword the Shikon which store immense miko powers. These three swords were forged together to create an unstoppable sword with the great power of an inuyoukai and the Shikon miko. As she picks it up she feels the powers that lay dormant in her sword. Along with sword was the sheath for which was made from dragon hide and it was slick black. The young girl was crying because the gifts she had now were just so special and meaningful to her. She looks up at her mother who smiles knowingly at her. Sessome leaped up and hugged her mother but she was careful not to hurt her since she was having a pup soon.

"Thank you so much for everything momma; if it were not for you I would never be the way I am now."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hold on sweetie I have to answer the door," says the mother.

The mother walks to the door and at the door is the mailman.

"Good Morning, Lady Kagome you have mail."

"Good Morning to you to Masa and please stop with the honorifics."

"No can do Lady Kagome it would be improper to address you by your name alone."

"Fine, have a good day, Masa."

"I, too hope you have a good day, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighs as she closes the door. 'Wonder why I even bother to try and make people stop with the honorifics' "Alright Sessome, now that you have that sword we can go shopping."

"Thank you so much momma I love my outfit and my sword…. Wait don't I have to name the sword?"

"Yes you do but it will come in due time. Now let's stop the talking and start the walking to the mall." Kagome says as she walks out the door.

Once they walked outside there were many humans who dressed up as demons while actual demons took off there disguise, all thanks to the feudal era festival. Since today was also the girl's birthday she felt so excited to be out of her disguise and to just walk outside and free as a bird. As Sessome and Kagome reach the mall the girl could help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. Since it was her birthday she decided to just push that aside and think of all the clothes they had but to be honest with herself she loved training with her father.

After the mother and daughter go to a least 8 different shops, they called it quit and went to the park to relax for a bit.

"Momma?"

"Yes, What is it sweetie?" she says as she brushes her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Can we go visit Sobo, Oji, So Sofu?" asked the young girl as she stares at the birds flying away.

"Of course we can, but what do you want to do after the visit?"

"Just go home and relax with the family," Says Sessome, who stares at her mother worriedly.

"What's wrong, my little warrior?" says Kagome, suddenly very worried for her child.

"I don't know and it just scaring me, momma. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yes but I wouldn't worry too much about. Come on it's your birthday cheer up honey."

"You're right momma I guess I'm just paranoid because of the festival."

"Alright now that we got over that let's head to the shrine." Kagome says as she stands stretch as much as she could without harming herself or the unborn pup.

Sessome and her mother, Kagome began walking to the shrine since it wasn't too far from the park. As the began to ascend the stairs everything since to have gone in slow motion to Sessome as if she was in a movie where something is going to happen.

BANG, BANG, BANG

All the young girl could do was turn around and find…

TBC...


End file.
